Day In The Life Of The Newsies
by noone1
Summary: Pretty please read and review! This is a parody, and is just my pathetic attempt at...something...if anyone out there likes it, I'll post my other one...


Ok, this is an old story...like three years or something, and I forgot about it until I found my partially written sequel. So, in preparation for posting my new one, I thought I'd fix this one up a little...if I get a new review...or two...then I'll post the second one...I dunno, I'm sure no tears will be shed if I don't...  
  
"Hey Larry!" called Jack to the waiter who was currently dancing in wild circles on the other side of Tibbies.   
  
Larry paused in mid-step. "Huh?" he asked dazed.   
  
"Can I get a hotdog?" asked Jack.   
  
Larry nodded and moon walked his way back to the kitchen to put in Jacks order.   
  
About this time the rest of the guys came in. "SPOOOT!" whined Mush pathetically, "C'mon, gimme my hat back. It ain't funny no more, c'mon!"   
  
Spot smirked "Nah, I like dis hat I tink I'm gonna keep it." he stated as he took off his own hat and put Mushes old, gray hat on. Then he sighed when he saw the look on Mush's face. Spot took the hat off again, and tossed it at him. "A'right! A'right already! Just don't start cryin again."   
  
Mush cheered up momentarily, then he realized what Spot said and started whining again "Heyyyyy!"   
  
But by this time Spot had tuned Mush out. He turned to Blink. "So wheres Race?"   
  
"At da tracks, where else?" asked Blink.   
  
"HEYA GUYS!!!!" shouted Crutchy, beaming as he limped into the room, leaning on his single crutch. "HOWYA DOIN EVERYONE?!?"   
  
"Whats it to ya?" asked Skittery who was walking right behind him.   
  
Boots walked in the room a second later. "Whats your problem? Why ya gotta be so grumpy all da time?"   
  
"Ahhh shut up!" Skittery spat back at him.   
  
Before Boots could reply his eyes got big and his mouth fell open as he looked back behind Skittery. "Dats Spot! Oh no dats Spot! I owe'em marbles! I gotta get outta heah" he turned around to flee, but ran right into the glass door. He stood up, shook his head a few times, opened the door, and tried it again. This time he made it, and Skittery watched as he hightailed it down the street.   
  
He barely missed David who came in with Les. Les ran over to Jack and just stood there staring at him with an expression of complete awe. He stood there like that until Jack asked him if he wanted to sit down.   
  
David walked over, sat down across from Jack, and crossed his legs. "Hi Jack. "   
  
"Heya Davy." returned Jack, grinning   
  
"Do you um, do you, do you know if Dentons supposed to be coming by here later?" asked David in an attempt to be casual.   
  
Jack supressed the urge to roll his eyes, he didn't know what was going on with those two, and the way he figured it, he probably didn't want to. "Yeah, I tink he said sometin bout dat, b'fore."   
  
"Speakin of da devil." said Snipeshooter, looking up as Denton walked in. "C'mon," he tugged on Les's sleeve, wanna play a game wit me?" Snipeshooter NEVER asked Les to play with him so Les was suspicious right away, but seeing as how he wasn't the smartest kid in the world, after a second he got up and followed Snipeshooter. "Da game is," said Snipes "Boxing."   
  
"REALLY!?!?!" asked Les "How do you play?"   
  
"Well," said Snipeshooter grinning. "I get ta be da boxer, and you...well you get ta be da punchin bag."   
  
Denton came over and sat down by David. "Hi everyone" he said to the room, but looked only at David.   
  
"Hi." said David staring right back at him. Everybody else around the room was trying not to choke on their own bile, but Davy and Denton didn't seem to notice.   
  
Just before people started dry heaving, Les was thrown against the wall, he rolled slowly over and ended up at David's feet. David kicked him away. "Not now Les!" he hissed.   
  
Suddenly the door opened and two girls were standing in the doorway. They surveyed the scene in front of them "Ummm...sorry, did we interrupt something?"   
  
Spot looked at the girls standing in the doorway and grinned. "I'm Spot, beautiful, and you ain't interupted nothin, nothin at all." he strutted his way over to them.   
  
The second girl glared at him."Down boy!"   
  
Jack snorted soda out his nose at this, and had to spend the next few minutes coughing.   
  
"Scuse me!" Spot said grinning again, and pointedly looking them both up and down.   
  
The first girl, with blondish hair a little past her shoulders, rolled her green eyes. The second girl, with long black hair, and brown eyes, looked about ready to hit him.   
  
Jack turned to Blink, who was quietly getting up. "Wheah ya goin Blink"   
  
"Huh? What? Oh, um no place." he said quickly. "Only just back to the Lodging House." he said. Then, furtively, he left.   
  
Jack looked at him as he left, bewildered.   
  
"Sooooo..." said Spot, still trying to impress the girls "Whea you goils from?"   
  
"Dat ain't none a' your business!" snapped the second girl.   
  
"Spida, he just asked a question" said the other girl quietly   
  
"Dats easy fa you ta say Lark, ya don't know dis type like I do!"   
  
"So, your name's Spida huh"said Spot grinning   
  
"Yeah, not dat its any a your business."   
  
Spot persisted, "So why da dey call ya Spida"(He really should have seen this coming, don't you think?)   
  
"Cause I'm dangerous." she said in a low voice   
  
"Oh really" Spot smirked, "how dangerous are ya?"   
  
"Ya really wanna find out?" She said stepping closer.   
  
Spot, got an evil look on his face, then grabbed her and kissed her. It only took her a split second to pull away, and only another second for her to begin rearranging his face. Lark, Jack and Boots managed to pull her off of him eventually. Spot got up a second later, and walked over to sit by Jack, who by that time had turned a very furious Spider over to Lark, and sat back down. Spot whispered loudly in Jacks ear "She wants me" Then he got up again and went over to the other side of the room to talk to someone else, but not before Spider lunged at him again.   
  
"Unreal!" she kept repeating to herself in alternating anger and amazement "He must be da densest, most full a' himself person dat I've eva met"   
  
As if this wasn't enough excitement for one day, Jack looked out the window just in time to see two large police officers dragging Blink down the street. Seeing that Jack saw him, Blink yelled at the top of his lungs "DEY CAN'T DO DIS TO ME JACK!"   
  
Jack trotted hurridly out of the resturaunt "Scuse me! Scuse me sir?"   
  
The policemen both turned around "Yes?" one asked impatiently.   
  
"Whats wrong? Why da ya got him like dat?"   
  
"Why?" asked the policeman "He was stalking the mayors daughter. He's been following her around for months now. Its about time we caught him!"   
  
"All I wanted was one night!" said Blink as they continued dragging him off "Just one Saturday night, and I can die happy!" he yelled as his voice faded into the distance.   
  
After a moment of staring after Blink in dumb silence, Jack shrugged, and went inside to finish eating. He had just sat back down, when he heard a crash in the direction of the door. He looked over and saw his girl, Sarah, sitting on the ground, right outside of Tibbies, looking puzzled. He tried not to roll his eyes. This was the third time this week she'd forgotton about the glass, and it was only Tuesday. He got up and walked over to her. He helped her up, and said slowly and patiently, "Sarah, we've been over this before. Just because you can't see glass, it doesn't mean you can walk right through it.   
  
Sarah looked even more puzzled "I thought that was just for windows..."   
  
"Nope," said Jack "Its for doors too"   
  
"Oh...OK, I'll try to remember that." said Sarah carefully.   
  
Spot who was sitting nearby was barely able to control either his laughter or exasperation. Why Jackie-boy went out with Sarah, he would never know. He was pretty much convinced that he had been at least five times smarter than Sarah when he was four years old.   
  
"Anyways," said Sarah, moving along "I came because Mama wanted Les back."   
  
"Oh, well hes right over there somewhere" said Jack gesturing behind him.   
  
Sarah spotted Les laying sprawled out on the ground, and walked over "Whats wrong with him?" she asked   
  
Snipeshooter wiped some blood of his fist, and grinned "He's sleepin,"   
  
Sarah shrugged "OK" and picked Les up, then she left.   
  
Once they were outside, and a block or so away, Sara put Les down for a few minutes to rest.   
  
Then out of an alley came the Delancy brothers "Well, well, well, what have we here?" Oscar asked grinning like a hyena as he turned to Morris. "Its Cowboys girl, maybe we should teach you to pick your guys a little more carefully..."   
  
"Oh, no thank you" said Sarah politely "I really have to be getting home now, maybe some other time." she said with a smile. She started to walk away, having forgotten about Les, because she couldn't see him. He was lying behind Oscar and Morris.   
  
All of the sudden she was grabbed from behind, and twirled around. Morris had gotten her around the waist, and nodded to Oscar. Oscar grinned and hit Sarah in the face. He busted her lip open, and she tasted blood. It was then that Sarah finally realized that she was being attacked, so she did the only thing she could think of to do. She wrenched away from Morris'es grip, whirled around, and punched the wall as hard as she could. To her suprise, it didn't phase Morris in the least. In fact he laughed. And even more amazingly, it hurt. Her wrist was throbbing, and she had no idea what could have possibly caused that. Then she decided to run instead, this worked much better, and she got home in record time.   
  
Her one problem? As soon as she walked through the door, her mother came out of the kitchen "Sarah? Wheres Les?"   
  
"Les?" she asked in puzzlement "Oops, I think I left him in the alley with the DeLancys. I'll go get him."   
  
"Sarah! What's he doing in the alley with the DeLancys, whoever they are?"   
  
"Oh, he's sleeping."   
  
"Hes sleeping? Oh well then never mind, I'll get along without him, let the poor dear sleep."   
  
THE END 


End file.
